Discontinued :(
by WarrorCatTalez
Summary: Sorry guys ive discontinued this story!
1. Chapter 1

Lostkit kneed the ground anxiously at the entrance to the nursery, her black and white pelt bristled uneasily. She knew she was only a mere three moons old but she couldn't wait to finally leave the nursery. She had been born much smaller with a somewhat disfigured face and Falconstar made her mother, Willowleaf keep her inside. Though of course, that didn't apply to her silvery sister Tulipkit. She was what the other cats called 'normal.' Lostkit sighed wishing her sister was less snobby and would quit bragging. She wrinkled her nose then relaxed herself blinking slowly. She carefully peered out of the nursery looking around the camp. She flicked her crooked ears and cautiously stepped her paw out onto the soft and warm sand. She pulled it back her eye wide with curiosity. Eventually, Lostkit stepped fully into the sand ad giggled warmly feeling it with her paws. She rolled all over it laughing but barely recognized the cat's glances. she stopped and looked around her green gaze sweeping over the ThunderClan camp. "Hey look who it is, Uglykit." Lostkit saw Slykit, Vixenkit, and Tinykit approach. They were kits of Foxpelt but she thought Foxheart suited her better. Vixenkit was the only girl with midnight black fur and glistening blue eyes. Her little brother Tinykit was the youngest of the litter was a russet tabby with a white tipped tail. And Slykit. He was the largest and the meanest of the crew. He seemed huge which made Lostkit shiver thinking of him. He had a deep russet pelt and the deepest amber eyes there ever was. She snapped out of her thoughts as she could feel the other kits breath on her shoulder as he watched down her. "Well, well, look what the cat brought in." Vixenkit sneered smirking at Lostkit. "That's an awful joke!" Slykit hissed and cuffed his paw over his sister's ear. "So Lostkit why are you a curse to the clans?" He asked. "Your just a mistake." He added. "Hey, that's not nice Slykit." Vixenkit purred. Slykit narrowed his eyes. "Yeah it wasn't." he turned to Lostkit. "Wanna play?" He asked. Before Lostkit could respond Vixenkit butted in. "You will be the enemy warrior and Slykit will be banishing you!" Slykit got in position and Lostkit watched unsure of what to do. "So you kill a kit of my clan?" Slykit snarled circling her with a prideful posture. Lostkit shook her head defiantly. "I would never, the only cat that would is you!" Slykit growled deeply like he meant it, like the fire in his eyes wasn't a game like he wanted to do this. "Lie! StarClan cursed you from the beginning!" Lostkit shook her head not even known of what to say.

"Mistake!" Vixenkit hissed.

"Lier!" Tinykit said with uncertainty.

"You're supposed to be dead." Slykit spat.

Lostkit flinched. "Her name suits her!"

"Lost! Lost! Lost! Lost!"

Lostkit shut her eyes as the kits chanted. Just a game. Just a game. Just a GAME. Oh, StarClan please I'm not a mistake.

Slykit pushed her with his paws knocking her to her back. He laughed and raked his paw across her muzzle.

She cried and scrambled back as the three laughed. She ran back to the nursery tears stinging her eyes. As she shut them tightly she suddenly hit a cat.

Willowleaf spun around and hissed as Loskit stumbled back. "You worthless fool!" She hissed.

"But m-m-o-o-m..." She cried trembling with fear.

"SHUT UP!" She snarled.

"But Slykit-"

"Slykit's a nice boy, you shouldn't be blaming things on that little boy." She growled.

"Why?!" She spat. "Why did StarClan curse me with you?!" She snarled whipping her tail around.

Lostkit was now almost bawling scared from her own mother. "Why do you do this?" Lostkit screamed shutting her eyes and tears fell to the ground. "YOU MAKE ME FEEL LIKE AN IDOT! WHY? WHY DONT YOU APPRECIATE ME? YOU SHOULD GO TO HELL!"

Willowleaf looked like she was going to explode. "YOU LITTLE BRAT!" She snarled and lashed her claw out at Lostkit's cheek catching her eye too.

Lostkit bawled blinking her one eye her other closed with crimson blood. She could feel blood come down her cheek and ran out of the nursery through a small gap and into the forest. She didn't know where she was going she just wanted to get away from ThunderClan. She ran crying her eyes shut. I want to die. StarClan please I want to leave! Lostkit begged silently hearing loud noises she stopped. A large stretched of ground was in front of her as she looked around. She saw another forest on the other side and made a run.

The path was quiet but grew louder as a huge thing streamed her way. She pounced off her legs as the thing snagged her shoulder she screamed and landed on the other side her world falling black.

Lostkit suddenly opened her eyes in a dark area. "StarClan she whispered her one eye blinking. As her eyes adjusted she found herself in a warm bed in a dark den.

There was quiet murmuring outside but she ached to must to move. She looked down at herself finding her back leg twisted and a large wrap over it. She flinched realizing how much it hurt and a small whine escaped her muzzle. A dark shadow covered the entrance as a delicate black she-cat came in. She looked so much like Vixenkit Lostkit flinched.

"Shhh..." It was a calm and soothing voice as a she-cat leaned down looking at Lostkit. "You had a nasty run-in with the Thunder Path love." She said quietly as sh sniffed Lostkit's cheek. "Here I'm gonna look at your leg."

Lostkit was nearly astonished she didn't flinched at her face. She probably already did She thought worthlessly.

"That must hurt." She murmured and turned to a large pile of leaves and berries. She pulled out some black seeds and laid them by Lostkit.

"Lick them little one you'll feel better." Lostkit held her look before lapping up the seeds. "Good job." She said quietly.

"Hey, Nightfeather how is that kit?" The voice made Lostkit look up and a white cat was in the entrance to the den."

"She's doing okay Blizzardstar." Nightfeather meowed.

The tom came in and looked at her. "Whats your name?" he asked.

Lostkit didn't respond immediately. She didn't want to be known as Lostkit. She shrugged gently as she whispered. "I don't know."

He frowned and stood up to Nightfeather. She shrugged and he paused.

"How about we call you Finchkit?" He suggested and Nightfeather nodded warmly.

"We should bring her to Gazzellefoot," Nightfeather suggested.

She gently lifted Finchkit up by her scruff and moved past Whitestar into the camp.

Some cats looked there way but Finchkit was merely used to it. Nightfeather brought her into a warm bramble den where four she-cats laid down. "Gazzellefoot," Nightfeather whispered.

The pale she-cat lifted her head and yawned. "Yes?" She asked.

"Can you please suckle little Finchkit?" Nightfeather asked.

She cat sighed and nodded. "Let me see her." She requested to Nightfeather.

She cat gently placed down Finchkit and Gazzellefoot brought her to her.

"It's okay." She murmured as Finchkit tried to squirm. She gently licked her head as Finchkit purred softly liking how it felt. 'Is this being loved?' She wondered softly as Gazzellefoot placed her next to two other squirming bodies. She felt comforted by their even breathing as her side was getting warm.

'StarClan?' She asked silently. 'Don't let me leave here ever again.'


	2. STOP'

**Hello, my Lost In The Storm fans! So, I would like to say I was so happy when I got four reviews! So I want to thank you guys and remember you guys can always message me OC ideas and I may add them as a cat for the story!**

"Hey mommy who's the other kit?" Finchkit opened her good eye as a calico tom was next to Gazzellefoot as she seemed to be grooming him.

"She's your sister," Gazzellefoot spoke gently like she was an expert mother. 'I bet Willowleaf talks to Tulipkit like that.' Finchkit thought to herself as she realized she was looking at them.

The tom saw her open her eye and tilted his head his yellow eyes friendly. "Hi! What's your name?"

Finchkit still was perplexed the cat didn't say anything about her face. "Oh, Los- Finchkit." She said glad she had corrected herself. The tom nodded and scooted over to her. "Nice name I'm Calicokit." He said cheerfully as he rolled onto his back.

"Mommy when can Finchkit play with me?" He seemed to have glanced at Finchkit's leg then looked back at her.

"When it's healed." Gazzellefoot meowed. As the tiny kit was going to object she added, "Ask Nightfeather she'll have a better idea then I do love."

Calicokit nodded and left the den. "What about your other kit?" Finchkit asked slowly.

"Vinekit she died last night." She tried not to show much sorrow but it was difficult as her eyes started to get misty.

Finchkit moved towards Gazzellefoot and they nuzzled gently.

"Where is she?!" A loud voice sounded and Finchkit immediately recognized the speaker. Falconstar.

Gazzellefoot got to her paws standing in the entrance to the nursery.

"Where is Lostkit?" He snarled scraping his claws in the sand.

'They want... me?' She thought uncertainty covering her.

"We do not have a kit named Lostkit!" Blizzardstar snarled.

Falconstar arched his back menacingly. "Liar!"

Suddenly there was a hiss and a yowl and Finchkit couldn't help it. She left the nursery and yelled. "Stop Falconstar!" The tom was holding down Blizzardstar but immediately stopped at her voice. "Lostkit?" he asked.

"Get away from my kit!" Gazzellefoot hissed standing in front of her. "That's not your kit!" he snarled. "That's Lostkit she ran away last night!"

"Never! This is Finchkit she's my daughter!" Gazzellefoot spat defiantly.

"Lostkit! You're coming with us now!" Falconstar hissed his tabby pelt bristling.

"I don't want to go!" Lostkit cried. "This is the only place the cats don't make fun of me!"

"You're coming!" he snarled and a warrior pushed Gazzellefoot aside.

He grabbed Finchkit and she kicked. "No! I want to go back to Gazzellefoot!" She hissed trying to get away. 'She's the only mother I ever had.' She thought.

Nightfeather was watching with sadness but Gazzellefoot had broken into tears like she had lost yet another kit.

Finchkit tried to get another look at her but she had disappeared.

The camp was silent. She was silent. It's like the forest had slowed. It was like she was deaf everyone was quiet where she heard nothing not sure why, though.

She had remembered little arriving in camp and having the cats stare at her the same.

Willowleaf didn't even apologize for what she did and the medicine cat Treebranch didn't get her poppy seeds when her leg hurt.

She was lying in the nursery. it was empty. She wanted to cry more but she had none left and closed her eyes slowly.

"Uh, Lostkit?" She opened them again as Slykit was standing in front of her. 'Oh, it's you.' She thought.

"Um, I wanted to say I'm sorry for calling you that stuff." he said.

"Me too we were really rude," Vixenkit added.

"Do you want to play ball?" Slykit asked.

A minute later all the kits were tumbling about the clearing chasing the moss ball.

"Finchkit!" Willowleaf called. She ran over and began to groom her pelt. "I love you." She purred.

She purred to loving her mother's love for her.

Finchkit opened her eyes in the nursery next to Gazzellefoot. She blinked slowly. "It was all a dream!" She gasped.

"What was dear?" Gazzellefoot asked. "I had an interesting dream." Finchkit meowed.

'No one knows I'm a ThunderClan kit...' She thought.

"Blizzardstar?"

Her heart stopped. Falconstar.

"Why are you here?" Blizzardstar asked his eyes narrowing.

"We lost a kit last night. She slipped away, her name is Lostkit."

Blizzardstar shook his head softly. "No, we haven't. seen any kit named that"

"Well, she's a black and white she-cat with green eyes. One of her eyes is hurt and she has a crooked jaw, with crooked ears."

Finchkit almost gasped as Gazzellefoot looked down at her. "Well..." Blizzardstar began.

"We haven't seen a kit like that." Gazzellefoot butted in.

Blizzardstar didn't argue but shot her a suspicious glance.

Falconstar nodded and left camp his warriors falling behind him.

"Finchkit come out here," Blizzardstar ordered. "Or are you Lostkit?" He asked his voice a little softer than before.

The she-cat shut her green eyes wishing she had never run. She slowly edged out of the den the glares of ShadowClan making her want to sink into the ground.

"You're a ThunderClan kit?" He asked. there was no anger in his voice but his eyes seemed to be rather curious.

"Ye-s." She stuttered looking at the ground. 'Please this is all a dream.' She said softly.

"Then why are you here?" A gray tom demanded.

"She's here to spy!"

"Put her back!"

"We can't trust ThunderClan!"

But Finchkit wasn't hearing that she was hearing all those words all about her all from those wretched kits.

"liar!"

"Mistake!"

"Dead!"

"Lost! Lost! Lost! Lost!"

She shut her eyelids begging the voices to go away. "Stop!" She cried kneeling as they continued.

"LOST! LOST! LOST!"

Her cries grew threateningly louder as she could feel like her world was leaving. 'it's all a mistake... all a mistake...' She couldn't hear the cats she could only see darkness like she was blind.

'Please StarClan! Kill me! KILL ME!' She begged. 'I don't want this... I just want peace... I just want to be loved.'

Suddenly it was like a veil was lifted. her eyes grew clear and the voices stopped and she was in the center of ShadowClan as the cats watched. (Wait that rhymes right?)

Nightfeather came over to her and licked her ear gently. "She's been abused Blizzardstar." She murmured quietly as the white tom watched Lostkit.

"She will not return to ThunderClan." he said firmly as there were no arguments.

Gazzellefoot stumbled over and embraced Lostkit. "It's alright little one." She said her voice a forced purr.

"I will love you ShadowClan will and you will have a home."

"Hey, Finchkit! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" Calicokit nudged Finchkit with his nose his eyes bright.

"What about my leg?" She moaned trying to curl into a ball.

"It's fine love." That was Gazzellefoot as she watched her with amusement.

It had been at least a moon since she had her last breakdown and she had gotten to know alot of the cats.

The pale gray she-cat with the blue eyes was Willowmist while the tortishelle tom was Spottedtail. She had also met some of the apprentices like Owlpaw, Trunkpaw, and the stinky Skunkpaw. But he was only named that because his fur was like a skunk's. Also, the other queen Frostpelt had given birth to three healthy boys. Timberkit, Tumblekit, and Firekit. They were so cute!

Though her leg was much better so with a slightly annoyed snort she got to her paws and left the nursery with him. Her hurt eye was still blurry but Nightfeather said it was getting much better. 'What a relief.' She thought to herself.

As the two left the nursery the clearing was buzzing with activity. Poppyfrost, the clan deputy was ordering cats around and she caught a little of her sentence.

"Hurry up! Hurry up! Hurry up! Come on kitties the prey pile won't fill itself!"

Her mind suddenly flew back t the words 'Lost! Lost! Lost!' But she growled in her head. 'Leave me alone.' The voices stopped.

She let out a mrow of amjsement and she fell behind Calicokit.

He grabbed a damp moss ball in his teeth and grinned. "Ready?" He asked.

She nodded crouching and waiting.

'One,' The tom threw the ball.

'Two,' She crouched down her eyes locking to her target.

'Three.' She sprung into the air and swatted the moss ball with her front paws at Calicokit. The tom quickly whipped it but she merely caught it and batted it back. The tom wapped it and it flew past her as she tried to get it and fell over getting covered in dust.

"Ha! I win!" Calicokit cheered jumping up and down.

Finchkit laughed and pounced on him and the two wrestled until they were panting.

"Come on you two its time to relax for a little bit!" Gazzellefoot called to the two kits.

"Awwww!" Calciokit moaned and threw himself to his paws trudging over.

Finchkit purred as they went back to her.

"Goodness, your pelts have so much debris!" Gazzellefoot purred as she pulled out twigs from Calicokit's fur.

She groomed him until his fur was shimmering and he showed off to the three new kits.

Gazzellefoot picked Finchkit up and began to groom her slick pelt out tugging out tiny twigs and things with her claw.

Finchkit settled beside Gazzellefoot right beside Calicokit.

"It was such a fun day." She murmured. She then curled into her nest.

 **Yay! Sad start happy end. But you know what they say, 'There's calm before the storm!' + remember i'm still taking Ocs**


End file.
